Naruto back to the past
by uchiha07menma
Summary: Naruto kalah bertarung dengan sasuke terkena panah susano,tanpa tau apa apa dia kembali ke masa lalu disaat umurnya 13 tahun. mampukah naruto merubah masa depannya.


Dimana ini..?'apakah ini di surga aakkk... kepalaku sakit sekali,sebenarnya dimana aku ' terus memandang sekitar ruangan mataku melebar'ini kan apartemenku di konoha, kenapa aku bisa berada disini,seharusnya aku sudah mati terkena panah susano sasuke .

Plash back:

Hah hah hah.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi cakra ku tinggal sedikit lagi. "bersabarlah gaki ulur waktu 3menit lagi cakraku akan pulih". kata kurama

Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengulur waktu sedikit lagi.

'Mata ku menatap tajam lawanku di hadapanku'.

sasuke apa tujuanmu bertarung denganku aku kira kau sudah berubah setelah kita bekerja sama mengalahkan dewi kelinci itu. tujuanku untuk membangkitkan clan uchiha dan menguasai ke lima negara besar ,agar mereka tau kekuatan seorang

Dan kau satu satunya yang bisa menghalagiku kau akan ku musnahkan sebelum aku memulai rencana besarku,

Sasuke..tidak akan ku biarkan kau menguasai kelima negara

"Sudah waktunya gaki cakra ku sudah terkumpul"kata kurama yosh..ayo. 'Naruto masuk mode bijuu'sasuke aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan satu serangan,itu juga yang kupikirkan naruto.

Senpo:cho odama rasengan shuriken

Jinton: kono garyu

Terima ini sasuke,terima ini naruto

DUARR...' Terciptalah bola hitam dari jutsu tingkat SS. Didalam bola hitam itu naruto tersenyum menggapai tangan sasuke tetapi sasuke menepis tangan naruto dan menyeringai. Hujan membasahi tempat pertarungan narusasu

Aaaakk...tubuhku mati rasa tidak bisa digerakan sepertinya aku akan mati disini. Tidak apalah setidaknya sasuke mati juga,agar dia tidak bisa menjalanka bodohnya itu.

SUSANO Duarrrr...

S-sasuke b-bagaimana kau bisa selamat terkena kau sudah lupa apa kekuatan rinnengan aku bisa lupa itu uhukk uhukk 'Darah keluar dari mulutku' mungkin aku akan mati sekarang"maafkan aku kurama,tidak apa apa gaki aku senang kau menjadi jincurikki ku". Akan ku percepat kematianmu naruto

SUSANO ...

Terima ini naruto dan kau akan lebih cepat tenang,kata sasuke. Kulihat susano sasuke bersiap menembakkan panahnya

SHUTTT... Duarrrr.

Pengelihatanku mulai aku tousan kaasan nagato ero tidak bisa membuat kedamaiyan yang kalian impikan.

END PLASH BACK

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi,aku akan menanyakan ini pada kurama mungkin dia tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

MINSCAPE

Hey.. bangun rubah pemalas "herrr... bagaimana kau bisa masuk bocah " hey kau kenapa Seperti baru mengenalku "apa maksudmu bocah aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu herrr " ada yang aneh kenapa aku masih hidup setelah terkena panah susano sasuke dan kenapa kurama tidak ku

"Hey bocah aku tanya sekali lagi kenapa kau bisa masuk kau baru berusia 10 tahun". 10 tahun. Kupandang diriku di genangan air di bawah kaki tidak "apa yang tidak mungkin bocah " tidak ada kurama,aku harus pergi sekarang " hey bocah tunggu,dia sudah keluar cihh" "tapi bagai mana dia bisa tau nama ku nama seorang bijuu"batin kurama

END MISCAPE

Ternyata aku kembali kemasa lalu saat usiaku masih13 tahun,ini menguntungkanku aku akan berlatih supaya lebih kuat agar memudahkanku mengakhiri perang dunia shinobi ke empat dan melawan sasuke untuk menyadarkanya dari kegelapan. Sebaiknya aku berlatih control cakra karna aku seorang jincuriki memiliki cakra melimpah tapi control cakraku cuman setai kuku,mungkin bila aku berlatih 4 tahun control cakra ku setingkat nindaime hokage,baiklah aku akan mulai berlatih besok tapi sekaarang tiduuur zzzzzzz

Keesokan harinya

Nah ini tempat yang tepat training ground 33 tempat latihan yang tidak pernah digunakan lagi,tempatnya cukup luas di sebelah kanan ada aliran sungai yang deras dan di sebelah kiri ada hutan ini tempat yang bagus untuk berlatih control cakra baiklah ayo mulai

Tajuu kagebunsin no jutsu keluarlah bunsin berjumlah 500 naruto. Baiklah semuanya dengarkan aku kita bagi 2 kelompok 250 orang latihan cakra control water surface walking dan sisanya latihan cakra control tree climbing ayo

3 jam memudian.

Hosh hosh aku lelah dan pusing mendapatkan ingatan bunsin aku pulang membersihkan diri dan langsung pergi ke akademi.

Sesampainya di akademi

Aku berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan santai dan duduk ditempatku tanpa berbuat orang menatap ku aneh,kenapa di tidak seperti biasanya membuat semua orang

Hey naruto kenapa kau bersikap aneh hari kiba. Iya benar kata kiba kau tidak seperti choji. Tidak ada apa apa choji cuman malas bersikap pembicaraan mereka harus terputus karna iruka sensei sudah datang

Pagi minna kalian sudah tau kan hari ini akan diadakan ujian para siswa baiklah kalau begitu,kita pergi ke lapangan untuk melakukan ujian.

Baiklah sensei akan memberitahukan di ujian genin ini akan diawasi oleh 2jonin dan 3chunnin mereka yang akan menilai apakah pantas atu tidak pantasnya kalian ayo mulai di ujian ini kalian harus melempar shuriken,memperaktekkan henge,kawaringi,bunsin ,dan satu jutsu yang kalian ketahui.

Dimulai dari sasuke kyaaa ayo sasuke fansgirlnya sasuke melempar shuriken 9 tepat 1 meleset. melakukan Henge,kawaringi,bunsin dengan sempurna dan Ninjutsu

Katon:goukkakyo no jutsu

Berikutnya naruto kata iruka sensei,kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dobe,terserah apa kata mu teme

Naruto maju melempar shuriken 8 tepat 2 henge,kawaringi,bunsin dengan sempurna,latihan control cakra ku tidak sia sia rupanyaa aku bisa membuat bunsin biasa walau 79% .

Ninjutsu aku tidak bisa kalau iruka sensei. SKIP :ujian genin.

Besok sensei akan memberitahukan siapa yang akan menjadi rokie of the year dan lulus tidaknya kalian jadi sampai jumpa kenapa anak rubah itu bisa lulus standar ujian genin tidak ada cara lain aku akan mengambilnya mizuki. Pada tengah malam di dalam hutan aku mendapatkan gulungan jutsu hokage terdahulu dengan ini aku bisa jadi tidak akan terjadi suara di balik kegelapan. Kau bagaimana bisa kau berada disini ada yang memanggilku monster suara dari belakang mizuki kalau dia masih ini Rasengan. ku ambil ini karna kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya buka gulungan hokage :DAITOBA jutsu tingkat B lumayan juga. Akan kulakukan FUTON:DAITOBA hembusan angin kencang manabrak pohon hingga tumbang.

Keesokan harinya,Baiklah sensei akan memberitahukan rokie of the year dia adalah... UCHIHA sasuke hebat. selamat fansgirlnya. Kau lihat itu dobe aku yang sasuke terserah lah apa katamu teme kata dobe.

Sensei akan memberitahukan kalian semua kalau kalian lulus.. Sensei akan membagikan tim kalian.

Tim 1. Skip. Tim 7 uzumaki naruto,haruno sakura,uchiha tim genin sudah dijemput oleh jonin pembimbing mereka kecuali tim sih sensei ini kenapa sudah 2jam belum datang juga triak prustasi bisa bisa diam tidak haruno kau ini membuatku katamu dasar bodoh, ,lemah cihh kau lah yang lemah dan bodoh di antara tim 7,kau mungkin akan selalu menjadi penghalang dalam katamu,diamlah sakura dobe benar kau terlalu mereka terganggu karna sebuah suara.

Kalian tim 7 ikut aku ke atap.

Setelah sampai di atap mereka melihat sensei mereka sedang membaca buku berwarna orange,tapi setelah melihat timnya dia memasukan bukunya ke kantung senjatanya.

Baiklah, karna kalian sudah datang kita mulai dengan perkenalan,ucap sensei mereka. mulai dari 'nama,hobi,kesukaan,ketidak sukaan,dan cita-cita.,'lanjutnya

Kenapa bukan sensei saja yang lebih namaku hatake kakasi,kesukaanku rahasia,ketidak sukaanku kalian tidak perlu tau,cita cita ku kalian masih di bawah umur. Dia hanya memberitaukan tim 7 kecuali naruto karna dia dari masa depan.

Baiklah dimulai dari kau pink,namaku haruno sakura,kesukaanku melirik sasuke kyaaa,ketidak sukaanku naruto no baka,cita citaku melirik sasuke kyaaaa .sial aku dapat murit kakasi.

Kau kuning,namaku uzumaki naruto ,kesukaanku ramen,ketidaksukaanku orang bodoh,sakura menatap tajam naruto,cita cita ku menjadi hokage terkuat

Giliran kau emo,namaku uchiha sasuke, kesukaanku kekuatan,ketidak sukaanku pembantaiyan,cita citaku tikak maksudku ambisiku ingin membunuh seseorang.

Baiklah besok datang ke traning ground 7 untuk menerima test dariku.'test.?bukanya kita sudah lulus,?kenapa harus di tes lagi.?tanya sakura bingung

'Ini adalah tes layak atau tidaknya kalian jadi genin,dan Perlu kalian tau yang bisa lulus dari tes ini hanya 30% saja,jawab kakasi,sampai bertemu besok dan jangan lupa untuk tidak sarapan kalau kalian tidak ingin 7 berkeringat kecuali naruto. Ini bagus aku bisa mencoba jutsu jutsu futon yang ku pelajari dari gulungan hokage naruto sambil tersenyum.


End file.
